


Issac Orlem

by EliasOrlem7



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 04:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliasOrlem7/pseuds/EliasOrlem7
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Wizardess Heart all rights belong to SolmoreWARNING:  matureGenre: hurt/painPairing: Luca/EliasSummary: Luca Orlem and Elias Goldstein find out they have a son...One Shot





	Issac Orlem

Issac Orlem was wandering around in the courtyard, as he glanced to the sky wondering what this day would bring. Though he also thought about his parents in his own time, if they missed him or not... he wasn't quite certain about that yet though. But, he was kind of glad he came to this universe to see how they were here. Luca Orlem stretched out, as he went by Elias Goldstein slowly in the courtyard.

"Nice day, huh Prince Elias." Luca Orlem said, as he smirked.

"I told you not to call me that!" Elias Goldstein yelled at him.

"But we are together now." Luca Orlem replied, as he went closer to the younger man.

"So, what?" Elias Goldstein asked now.

Issac Orlem soon walked closer to them both, as they both turned to look at him.

"Who are you?" Luca Orlem asked.

"Um... well, I'm your son from another universe..." Issac Orlem replied.

"My son...?" Luca Orlem asked puzzled by this.

"He does got your hair color." Elias Goldstein admitted.

"Hmm..." Luca Orlem said, pondering this. "You're right, but he has your eyes..."

"What?" Elias Goldstein asked now.

"Okay, I guess I'm the dad? Or is Elias?" Luca Orlem asked, as he laughed a bit.

"Your my mommy..." Issac Orlem stated to Luca.

"Your a mommy." Elias Goldstein said, as he laughed.

"Shh, aww that's cute." Luca Orlem said slightly.

"Um... so you two will keep me?" Issac Orlem asked them both.

"I will." Luca Orlem stated.

"I guess I can, since Luca said he will..." Elias Goldstein said, but was a bit annoyed.

"I think that's good?" Issac Orlem asked, tilting his head.

"Yep!" Luca Orlem said, hugging Issac.

Issac Orlem hugged him back, as he went over to hug Elias too.

"Nope, you can't hug me." Elias Goldstein replied, as he stepped away.

Then that Sunday was Mother's day, so Issac Orlem picked up five blue roses and handed them to Luca Orlem that day.

"Happy mother's day." Issac Orlem said happily.

"Wow, I'm a mommy?" Luca Orlem asked.

Issac Orlem glanced down, feeling rather hurt, but replied. "Yeah, since you are my mommy?"


End file.
